banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Banjo-Kazooie (Xbox Live Arcade)
Banjo-Kazooie was ported to the Xbox Live Arcade on December 3, 2008. The game is essentially identical to its N64-based original but with some minor differences, like the obvious change of controls and the existence of an online leaderboard, in which the state of completion of the game and the needed amount of time are recorded. The graphics are also slightly improved as well as the animation of each character's movement that they make. The original graphics of the N64 remain, but the textures are now high resolution. The only major changing in the graphics is the icon of Banjo and Kazooie next to the healthbar. Notes, once collected, don't appear again, if one exits the level and reenters it or loses a life. Another obvious change is the removal of Nintendo and Rareware references which gets replaced with Microsoft and Rare Ltd. The dialogue text uses a different font, which happens to be the same initial font used in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Stop 'n' Swop There are seven Stop 'n' Swop items throughout the game. To access them, players need to have data from either the Xbox Live Arcade version of Banjo-Tooie or Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. The Pink Mystery Egg is in the Treasure Trove Cove cave inside Sharkfood Island. The Ice Key is in Wozza's cave in Freezeezy Peak. The Blue Mystery Egg is in the tomb in Gobi's Valley. The Green Mystery Egg is in Loggo the Toilet and the Cyan Mystery Egg is in the wine barrels in Mad Monster Mansion. The Red Mystery Egg is in Rusty Bucket Bay on the Captain's Bed in the Captain's Quarters. The Yellow Mystery Egg is in Click Clock Wood when it's winter in Nabnut's house. Obtaining these items unlocks new content for the other games. In Banjo-Tooie, players can bring the eggs to Heggy's Egg Shed where Heggy the Hen will hatch them and unlock in the following order, a new Gamer Pic, a special Banjo-Kazooie theme for the XBOX Dashboard, the Homing Eggs cheat for Cheato, the ability to use the Breegull Bash, Jinjo as a playable character in multiplayer mode, and the "Oh no, not again..." achievement for Stop 'n' Swop II, and they can use the Ice Key at Glitter Gulch Mine to open an ice safe containing a Mega-Glowbo, which can be brought to Wumba's Wigwam at the Isle O' Hags and used to unlock the Dragon Kazooie transformation. In Nuts & Bolts, for each item, a crate will appear next to a picture of the obtained item in Showdown Town, which can be brought to Mumbo's Motors to unlock a special customization item. Additionally, if a player has all three games, and downloads the L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges DLC for Nuts & Bolts, then they can unlock special blueprints by using the items in Banjo-Tooie. Screenshots Image:BanjoKazooieArcade1.jpg|Crocodile Banjo in front of Mr. Vile. Image:BanjoKazooieArcade2.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie in Bubblegloop Swamp. Image:BanjoKazooieArcade3.jpg|Kazooie using the Wonderwing to protect Banjo inside Clanker. Image:BanjoKazooieArcade4.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie swimming in Clanker's Cavern. Image:BanjoKazooieArcade5.jpg|Banjo in Freezeezy Peak about to take flight. Image:BanjoKazooieArcade6.jpg|Kazooie and Banjo attacking two Chinkers. Image:BanjoKazooieArcade7.jpg|Banjo inside Boggy's Igloo. Image:BanjoKazooieArcade8.jpg|Banjo in Gobi's Valley. File:Banjo_BB_One.jpg|Bottles' Bonus One. Trivia *The new programming of the notes actually lead to a bug in the Arcade version. If one played the secret Bottles-Puzzles '''before' the notes shown in the puzzle are collected, and the computer controlled Banjo collects them (like in the puzzle showing a room from Mad Monster Mansion) the notes stay collected and can not be found by the player himself. A patch released shortly after the release of the game solves this problem. *Some of the Nintendo references have been taken out of the game. Some references are on the opening and main menu. In the opening, whereas the N64 version of the game has Mumbo playing a xylophone with the Nintendo logo on it, in the XBLA version it is replaced with a Microsoft Games Studios logo and in the main menu, Microsoft took out the Game Boy start-up sound from the Game Boy Banjo is playing. *The Xbox Live Arcade version of Banjo Kazooie can be played on an Xbox One by buying Rare Replay. Achievements Category:Games Category:Live Arcade Category:Xbox Live Arcade Category:Xbox 360